


Halloween

by PsychedelicShips



Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dukexiety - Freeform, Dukexiety Week 2020, Halloween, M/M, Remus/Virgil - Freeform, tw alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Virgil works up the nerve to go to a Halloween party.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893061
Kudos: 56
Collections: Dukexiety Week 2020





	Halloween

Virgil was not one to go to parties, though somehow his best friend convinced him to come. Perhaps the reason Virgi agreed was that he knew there would be a dog, or that he wanted to show off his costume, or maybe it was so that he had an excuse to stuff his face with various chocolate candy.

Either way, Virgil adjusted his hand-made cape and opened the door of Patton’s house, where several people were already milling about, drinks in hand. Virgil knew better than to ask what kind of beverage was in the red cups, even though he knew Patton, who was hosting, wouldn’t have brought alcohol- but VIrgil couldn’t speak for the other guests.

“Virgil!” He looked around for who called his name, and saw Patton running towards him, dressed as Scooby-Doo.

“Hey, Pat!” Patton crashed into Virgil, giving him a big hug, which Virgil returned. 

“I’m glad you came! I was worried you’d back out at the last minute!” Patton shouted over the loud music that had begun to play- some 80’s song that Virgil didn’t recognize. 

“Ha, no, I wouldn’t do that. I can’t pass up free Reesee’s Cups!” Virgil laughed. 

“Well, help yourself! There’s a candy bowl in the kitchen,” Patton chuckled and walked away to interact with other guests, something Virgil could never imagine himself doing. He was perfectly content with sitting on the counter and unwrapping insane amounts of chocolate bars while watching a Halloween movie he had probably already seen- right now, Hocus Pocus was playing, and though Virgil couldn’t hear it over the music, he knew exactly what the characters were saying, as he had seen it so many times. Somehow Virgil had also gotten a little braver than he normally was and poured himself a plastic cup from the punchbowl someone had brought- and sure enough, the taste of alcohol burned his throat. 

Eventually, Virgil got bored of crouching on the countertop and watching one of the Halloween movies (which he had also seen multiple times), so he lept off the countertop, taking what was left in the candy bowl and the solo cup with him, and started walking around, trying to find either the dog or a quieter room. Opening the door to a bedroom (after he had knocked, of course), Virgil found both. 

Patton’s golden retrievers, Mary Pawpins and Furrgus, were laying down on the floor, wagging their tails and getting belly rubs from a man Virgil didn’t recognize, dressed in some kind of skimpy black outfit. 

“Oh, hi,” they said, looking up from the animals. “Are those bitches being too loud out there?”

“Yeah,” Virgil smiled. “Mind if I join you? I don’t feel like looking for another room.”

“Of course,” they patted the carpet next to them, inviting Virgil to sit down. “I’m Remus, by the way.” They stuck out a hand covered in fishnet gloves to shake Virgil’s. 

“Hi. I’m Virgil.”

“I like your costume,” Remus said, still petting the dogs. “I didn’t put in nearly as much effort into mine,” he laughed. 

“I don’t want to sound rude, but uh, what exactly is your costume?” Virgil asked. 

Remus grinned, and said, “I’m a goth Ihop employee, of course!”

Virgil let out a loud laugh. “Huzzah! A man of culture!”

Virgil’s reference sent both of them into a fit of giggles. 

After a few minutes, Remus pulled out his phone and started playing the  _ good _ halloween movies- like Stephen King and The Ring. 

Perhaps it might have been the alcohol Virgil had drank, but he found himself moving closer to Remus and resting his head on his shoulder. And, after what was about the third movie and the time creeping steadily into the AM’s, Virgil closed his eyes for a moment. 

When he woke up the next morning- or rather, a few hours later- he was laying on the carpet, head resting on Remus’s chest and Remus’s arm around his waist. Grateful that Remus wasn’t awake to see, Virgil flushed under his now-smudged vampire makeup. Virgil’s cape was wrapped around the two of them like a blanket (mercifully there weren’t any tears!), and candy wrappers were strewn across the floor around them. 

“Remus?” Virgil whispered to wake him up. Remus stirred, blinking open his eyes and smiling at Virgil, propping himself up on his elbows to match Virgil’s position. 

“What’s up, Vamp?” 

“I think,” Virgil paused, considering how to word it. “I’d like to see you again.”

“Are you asking me on a date? Aww, you tickle me, Emo!”

Virgil stuttered, his face turning red. 

“I’m just joking,” Remus grinned. “But yes, I would love to go on a date with you,” he flopped back down on the carpet.

All in all, Virgil was glad he had worked up the nerve to go to the party- he had eaten an obscene amount of candy, pet some dogs, and had somehow gotten a date!

  
  
  
  



End file.
